codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Milly Ashford
Milly Ashford (ミレイ・アッシュフォード, Mirei Asshufōdo?), 18 years old (19 in R2), is the granddaughter of the Ashford Academy superintendent, Ruben K. Ashford, and president of the Student Council. Character Outline Milly is Lelouch's friend and classmate at Ashford Academy. She has a playful personality and enjoys teasing Shirley Fenette about her affections for Lelouch. Milly is eager to discover Lelouch's secrets; often using over-the-top methods in attempting to find them - so much as to rally the entire school into chasing after Arthur when she suspects that the cat is holding something precious to him. Milly is secretly in love with Lelouch, but realizes the need to restore her family's status by marrying a noble. She is aware of Lelouch's identity as a former prince of Britannia, since her family were close supporters of his mother, Empress Marianne. This relationship however, would lead to the family's nobility status being stripped. The Ashfords, wanting to restore their former glory, have two options in doing so; either reinstate Lelouch and Nunnally back into the royal family, or to arrange a marriage with a noble. The Ashfords opt for the latter, and arrange a marriage interview for Milly with Earl Lloyd Asplund; much to the grief of Rivalz Cardemonde, who carries an unrequited love for her. Second Season After the events of season one, Milly remains a student at the academy because she failed her examinations, although it is noted that she did so on purpose, so as to remain on campus with her friends. In episode 5 of the second season, she was glad to hear that Suzaku had returned to the school and in celebration, threw a large party for him. While Suzaku began preparations on the MR-1 that he was supposed to operate; he mentions to Milly that Nina is doing well; she had apparently presented a thesis at a science academy recently; to which Milly wondered, if she had yet perfected the Ganymede. When talking about Nina, Suzaku also makes a passing mention about Lloyd Asplund. While on the subject, Milly asks if Lloyd had mentioned anything about her, since their wedding was put off; due to having to repeat school. Suzaku only replies that he hasn't and further added that there were 'so many things wrong with him as a human being'. 's wedding banquet]] Later on, Milly is present as a guest at the wedding banquet between First Prince Odysseus and Empress Tianzi in the Chinese Federation, when she encounters Nina who was part of Second Prince Schneizel's envoy. Wanting to catch up with her old friend, she and Nina discuss her graduation; during which, Milly expresses her happiness towards Nina and her new life. Initially, Nina returns the gratitude, only to have her mood turn sour; snapping on Milly at one point. However, despite Nina's harsh words; Milly is undeterred, still considering her to be a friend. After earning enough credits to graduate from Ashford Academy, Milly breaks off her engagement with Lloyd and becomes a reporter for a local TV news called KT Television. She was present in the Tokyo Settlement, when fighting broke out, but managed to escape from the area, along with the rest of the TV crew before Nina's F.L.E.I.J.A. bomb was activated. In the aftermath of the second battle, Ashford Academy is used as a relief shelter for displaced citizens; during this time, Milly is reunited with Rivalz, who is overjoyed to see that she is alive and well. She continues her work as a reporter, with Ashford Academy acting as a temporary studio for KT Television. After Lelouch had succeeded his father as the 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, Milly is sent to cover the meeting between Lelouch and the UFN represenatives at Ashford Academy; which Lelouch had choosen as the meeting location. During his arrival, Milly makes a small comment about Lelouch's real motives, before realizing that she was live on air and correcting herself. During the battle between the Black Knights and Lelouch's forces over Mt. Fuji, Milly remains at Ashford Academy with Rivalz; while in the student council room, she remarks her amazement at their friends, who in her words, were 'fighting against the world'. Rivalz however, personally felt guilty for not being able to keep Nina out of the fighting during the kidnapping of the UFN members at the meeting that took place earlier. Milly reassures him though, telling Rivalz that he did all he possibly could do. In the epilogue, Milly is found reporting on the meeting between newly-elected Prime Minister Ohgi and Nunnally, who is now an important diplomatic figure. She is last seen among the many guests in Ohgi and Viletta's wedding photo. Trivia *In the second picture drama special included on the DVD release, it states her grandfather and Nina's grandfather worked on the Ganymede Knightmare Frame. Category:Characters